


The Revolution Will Be Live

by LovePotionNo9



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), The Borderlands (2013)
Genre: Borderlands: Borderlands 2, Eventual Smut, F/M, Handsome Jack (Borderlands) Being an Asshole, Porn With Plot, Rebellion, handsome jack/reader - Freeform, possible porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovePotionNo9/pseuds/LovePotionNo9
Summary: There's a rebellion brewing on Pandora. The people want their voices heard, and Jack may finally meet his match.
Relationships: Handsome Jack (Borderlands) & Reader, Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Revolution Will Be Live

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short story about Handsome Jack From Borderlands 2, and Tales from the Borderlands.
> 
> I’ve read through many fics with different protagonists that Jack could seduce/fall in love with, but I didn’t find many that had a female character that could be just as ruthless as he is, perhaps, even his exact opposite. 
> 
> And so what will follow is a slightly different take on the Borderlands Universe. If you like it, let me know in the comments, and I may write additional chapters.

Handsome Jack truly had it all.

A bemused, smirk spread across his handsome face as he surveyed the surface of Pandora.

And he was the Supreme Ruler of it.

But a threat had risen to overtake his grasp on the planet and it’s treasures. An unknown enemy he could not find or name.

An upstart spreading dissent amongst the people of Pandora, preaching of a better tomorrow.

_Better tomorrow?_ Jack scoffed, clearly unamused. _I gave these weirdos a better tomorrow. STILL. What more could they want. Freakin’ ingrates…_

He walked to his desk, now littered with the pamphlets the “rebels” were circulating. He felt his blood boil as he read the titles.

**“Liberate Pandora!”**

**“Citizens united against Hyperion!”**

**“Down with Hyperion!”**

**“Revolution Now!”**

An illustration of a woman in purple graced the cover of one of the pamphlets. Blindfolded, she held a dove aloft in one hand, and a sword in the other, standing with one leg mounted on a Vault key.

“What a load of useless BULLSHIT!” Jack raged, flipping his desk over. It landed with with a loud crash, shaking the walls of the office.

But it wasn’t. These rebels, whoever they were, were slowly making gains throughout Pandora. Quickly, one by one, each town fell under than control of the anarchists.

An ordinary man may feel powerless, any _weaker_ man. But Handsome Jack wasn’t powerless, nor weak.

He’d captured some of their rebels and tried torturing them to give up their leader, all of them died without saying a word.

No amount of reward offered would make the inhabitants of the planet talk.

But Jack was not used to losing. Or waiting.

Or having even the slightest inconvenience.

“J-J-Jack?” came a shaking voice on his desk speaker.

“Yes?” Jack all but glowered. If it was the last thing he’d do, he was going to crush this rebellion. Just like he would crush the bandits and mold Pandora into the paradise he envisioned it to be.

A testament to his glory.

A shining beacon on a hill.

“We have one.”

An evil smile curled the corners of his mouth as he walked out his office. He snapped his fingers to his secretary to clean up the mess he left behind.

In the prison hold on Helios, Handsome Jack surveilled the figure entrapped behind the laser barrier wall.

It quietly sat cross-legged in the middle of the cell, not speaking nor moving.

A guard punched in the security codes open the barrier and Jack immediately rushed in and grabbed the masked prisoner by the throat.

“You…ungrateful….Pandoran bastards!” Jack gritted through his teeth, his eyes glazing over before throwing the black cloaked figure across the room. The soldier’s back hit the wall with an aching thud.

If the guards didn’t know better, they were almost certain they saw breaths of fire coming out of Handsome Jack’s mouth. Nothing made him angrier than the idea of someone taking power away from him. Panting, Jack sauntered over to the almost lifeless body sprawled on the cold hard floor of the cell.

Grabbing the rebel sodier’s armour by the neckline, his other hand roughly yanked the gas mask of the imposter’s head.

Smooth locks of long hair fell out as it was pulled away, and the unmarked face of a female soldier looked back at him.

Despite being almost choked and beaten, there was a look in the soldier’s eyes. Unapologetic, and defiant.

Jack almost backed away, shocked. His hands still roughly scrounging the neck of her armour, almost lifting her off the ground, and there was not a flinch or fearful glance to be given.

“So the revolution is now being fought by chicks, is that it?” he quipped, grinning sadistically. “What’s wrong, princess? You run out of men?”

The soldier didn’t break eye contact with Jack’s cold blue irises, no emotions given, no response to be had.

“If you ran out of men…” he whispered, leaning in closer to her ear. He could smell her at this point, a clean but pure scent uniquely hers. “...when was the last time someone rocked your world?” he whispered salaciously, blowing gently along the exposed skin of her neck.

He felt the soldier shudder gently, but her face did not change.

Handsome Jack pulled away, surprised. Normally, women would’ve fallen over themselves by this point, the sheer presence of him too great. But this one didn’t budge.

He let her feet touch the ground again but didn’t let go, his eyes never leaving hers. He hoped to find truth, hidden secrets, maybe even concealed lust. But in them, he found swirling depths of darkness he somehow longed to be lost in. Inwardly, he admired her. A lamb staring down a lion.

_They all fall,_ he reassured himself. And she’ll be no different. Unlike the other soldiers they tortured, this one will be easy.

_And torturing her will be fun._

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I'd love to hear from you. :)


End file.
